Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by XxRockstaRxX
Summary: Secrets... they ruin everything, espacially if you tell. Watch as secrets complicate relationships. Addisex and MerderComing soon. Chapter 14 now posted! Coming next… How will Addison react now that she knows Alex's secret?
1. That's Good News

Chapter 1: That's good news

-Meredith (VO): Everyone has inside of him a piece of good news. The good news is that you don't know how great you can be! How much you can love! What you can accomplish! And what your potential is!

The interns shift had just ended. Everybody was exhausted and couldn't wait to get home to sleep on there comfy beds. It had been a long day for everybody… especially Alex Karev who was busy with surgeries and, of course, avoiding the hot redhead, Addison Forbes Montgomery. Actually she was avoiding him! There had been a lot of… mistakes through out the week: making out and sex in the on call room.

-"Karev, come here now!" yelled Addison.

-"What did you do now Alex?" asked Izzie.

-"Um…"

-"You did do something!"

-"Karev!" yelled Addison a second time.

Alex, a little terrified of Addison, approached her. Her gorgeous eyes had taken all of Alex's attention. They were beautiful but worried…

-"Karev, are you listening to me?"

-"Now you are not avoiding me!"

-"We seriously need to talk… in private!"

Izzie stared at Alex and Addison clueless. What could Addison possibly want to say to Alex? I her mind, she was interested in Alex. She just did not want to admit it.

Meanwhile Alex was pulled in the supply closet to talk to Addison… in private. As soon as the door closed, Addison shredded to tears.

-"Okay!? Did I do something?" asked Alex nervously.

-"Did you do something? Of course you did something. Something I've always wanted… with the right man."

-"Excuse you?"

-"I'm… pregnant!"

Alex fired right out of the closet. Izzie saw him and followed him but as she passed the supply closet where Alex had just came out; she peeked and saw Addison's with tear running down his cheeks. What did Dr. Evil Spawn do know?

-Meredith (VO): Never awake me when you have good news to announce, because with good news nothing presses; but when you have bad news, arouse me immediately, for then there is not an instant to be lost.


	2. Good I Feel Bad

Chapter 2: Good I Feel Bad

-Meredith (VO): Each one of us has the power to make others feel better or worse. Making others feel better is much more fun than making others feel worse. Making others feel better generally makes us feel better.

Alex, followed by Izzie, went to Joes to drink up. Alex was feeling bad. Had he just gotten Addison, the love of his life, pregnant? He couldn't have… could he? Every shot he took his guilt faded away… or he just got drunker and drunker. Izzie joined him along with his other fellow interns.

-"Alex, what the hell did you do to Addison?" asked Izzie. "She was crying last time a saw her."

-"I… didn't… do… anything." Alex was drunk.

-"Is he drunk?" asked Meredith.

-"I think he is," said Cristina. "Are you drunk Evil Spawn?"

-"… Ya!"

-"You know I'm going to leave before he vomits on the ground," said George.

-"Derek's waiting for me at home so I'm going to join you too."

-"Ya… go… ahead… Leave… miserable… Alex… alone… with… these… two."

-"He's all yours," said Cristina.

-"…One!"

-"Alex!" said Izzie. "Joe, give me a couple of shots."

Izzie felt bad for him so she stayed to cheer him up.

Later Izzie joined drunken Alex. Both were so drunk they had no idea what the hell they were doing. Suddenly they find themselves in the taxi (Joe must have called a taxi) and on there way home. Since Izzie was desperately in love with Alex, she goes in for a kiss. Alex kisses back and next thing you know there making out in the car. And then…

-Meredith (VO): If you believe that feeling bad or worrying long enough will change a past or future event, then you are residing on another planet with a different reality system.


	3. Unforgivable Drunken Mistake

Chapter 3: Unforgivable Drunken Mistake

-Meredith (VO): A man, who has committed a mistake and doesn't correct it, is committing another mistake. Men make the mistake of thinking that because women can't see the sense in violence, they must be passive creatures. It's just not true. In one important way, at least, men are the passive sex. Given a choice, they will always opt for the status q.

Alex woke up with a headache in his bed… or was it. Correction: Alex woke up with a headache in IZZIE's bed. What had just happen? Did he just have… he did. Alex thought one mistake was enough but now two: Getting Addison pregnant and now having sex with his ex-girlfriend. What the hell is wrong with him? He had sworn never to lay hand on the beautiful Izzie Stevens after what he had done to her: cheating and insulting the man she loved.

Luckily it was the middle of the night and Izzie was fast asleep. He cleaned up the room quickly, grabs his clothes and runs toward his room which is down the hall from Izzie's. He put his boxers on and tucks himself neatly in his OWN bed. The only problem is he couldn't go to sleep. His head was full… thinking.

It was morning. Alex did not sleep at all that night. Everybody was waking up so he decided to join everybody downstairs.

-"Morning everyone!" yelled Alex out of the nowhere.

-"Hey Alex!" said Meredith. "Did you get a good night sleep?"

-"No, My head was full."

-"I was waiting all night for Derek. He didn't come."

-"Morning (Yawn) everyone," said Izzie. She look so cheerful.

Alex tried hard to avoid her looking at him. Maybe she didn't remember…

-"Hey Alex! Did you get any…? (Giggle) sleep?"

Damn it! She remembered.

-"No… I was thinking all night."

-"Really?"

-"Am I missing something?" asked Meredith. It seemed like Meredith had know idea what was happening in her house last night.

-"No, Izzie can we talk?"

Alex dragged Izzie out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He was nervous and guilty looking. Izzie on the other hand looked all happy.

-"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what happened last night. It shouldn't have happened." Alex looked guilty but he was serious.

-"What do you mean?" Izzie thought he was joking but then she saw his serious face.

-"Izzie, I was drunk. I had no idea what I was doing. It was all a mistake."

Izzie ran upstairs heartbroken. She loved Alex very much but she realized when he said, the day he moved in, that he's not interested… he was not interested. Alex, once again, felt bad and guilty.

-Meredith (VO): Live all you can; it's a mistake not to. It doesn't so much matter what you do in particular, so long as you have your life. If you haven't had that what have you had?


	4. Baby, We Better Try and Get It Together

Chapter 4: Baby, We Better Try and Get It Together

-Meredith (VO): Dusk, is just an illusion, because the sun is either above the horizon or below it. And that means that day and night are linked in a way that few things are; there cannot be one without the other, yet they cannot exist at the same time. How would it feel, I remember wondering to be always together, yet forever apart?

Guilt is all Alex thought… guilty, guiltier and guiltiest. His life was screwed but most of all, Addison's life was super screwed. She was going to raise a baby alone without a father who can't even tell his feeling for a woman. Now isn't that pathetic or what? Alex made a decision. He was going to walk up to Addison when he sees her and tell her how he feels. He might even add a little kiss! He was going to help raise the child even if she said no.

There she was, the beautiful, but miserable Addison helping a pregnant patient. This was it. He walked up to her.

-"Follow me!"

Without hesitation, she followed just like he said.

-"Alex…"

-"I want you to have the baby." Alex looked deeply in Addison eyes. He was serious and ready to have a baby no matter the consequences.

-"What?!"

-"Okay, here it goes. I love you Addy… ever since I've loved you! I want to have a life with you. I want to raise this child with you. I love you… Oh god! That was cheesy!"

-"I want… love you… too."

There was a moment of silence… everything around them was frozen. Alex eyes were concentrated on Addison's eyes, as well as hers. It was true love. Addison started to cry.

-"You are the man of my dreams and I might have just ruined it."

-"Excuse me?"

-"There is a possibility that the… baby is not… yours.'

-"So?"

-"That means you might not be the father of the child I am carrying."

-"So? I love you. That's not going to change."

-"The man of my dreams."

Alex went in for a kiss. When there lips met, there were fireworks. Addison, at the moment knew he was the one… the one who she was destined to be with.

-Meredith (VO): What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new… right now.


	5. Love Is Such a Sweet Surprise

Chapter 5: Love Is Such a Sweet Surprise

-Meredith (VO): I think we were both a little nervous about working together in the beginning, too. Just because you love hanging out with someone doesn't necessarily mean you're going to enjoy working together. Plus, our writing styles are different, as well, so I had no idea how we were going to approach this project. But I think we were both pleasantly surprised at how organic the process turned out to be – and how much fun it was.

Dring! Dring!

-"Hello?" answered Derek.

-"Derek, where the hell are you?" asked Meredith

-"Meredith!"

-"I haven't seen you at all except for work… but that's work."

-"I've been busy. Tell you what; meet me at Joes bar in 5 minutes."

Meredith did as she was told and went strait to Joes bar. Why would Derek want to meet her at the bar? She'll just have to find out.

Meredith arrived at the bar. It was quiet… no noise. It's like someone was going to pop out of nowhere and surprise her. Meredith hesitated but approached the entrance and opens the door.

-"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEREDITH!"

-"Aww! You remembered, said Meredith full of excitement."

Meredith saw Derek looking at her from the bar. He was laughing and soon she was laughing too. She forgot her birthday… life as a surgeon. Meredith ran towards Derek and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She was happy. For a sec she thought that Derek was breaking up with her because he was always absent.

-"Happy Birthday!"

-"I love you!"

Derek smiled and gave her a kiss

-"I love you too."

Suddenly, out of the nowhere, Alex comes out because he had an announcement to say…

-"I know its Meredith's birthday," said Alex to the crowd, "and I don't want to take her day away but since you are all here I would like to say something which most of you will be very shocked. Addison and I are a couple."

-"That's great Alex," said Meredith. "You look happy!"

-"And I'm pregnant!" Everybody stared at her for a moment.

-"Wow!" said Derek very surprised. "You guys are happy. Congratulation Addison!"

In the back of the room you would find Izzie all alone. She had heard the news and was miserable. She'll never get to be with Alex ever again.

That night was party all night. All surgeon and some nurses celebrated there happiness and success. Everybody was happy… except for Izzie who had left after Alex announcement.

-Meredith (VO): Love is like swallowing hot chocolate before it has cooled off. It takes you by surprise at first, but keeps you warm for a long time.


	6. The Birthday Present

Chapter 6: The Birthday Present

-Meredith (VO): Well, birthdays are merely symbolic of how another year has gone by and how little we've grown. No matter how desperate we are that someday a better self will emerge, with each flicker of the candles on the cake, we know it's not to be, that for the rest of our sad, wretched pathetic lives, this is who we are to the bitter end: Inevitably, irrevocably happy birthday? No such thing... Or is there?

It was late and Meredith had fallen asleep on the way back home. With his strong arm, Derek picked her up and brought her into the house. He climbed the stairs, walked down the hallway and placed sleeping Meredith in her bed. Derek haves an early morning the next day so he went to bed too, beside Meredith.

Morning came and Derek woke up. He got dressed and right before he left he places a set of post-its all over the house. What was that for? Derek had planned, for Meredith, a treasure hunt to find her birthday present. What was it?

-"Ugg… Morning already!" said Meredith to herself

Meredith noticed that someone had slept beside her that night… Derek! He was gone. Meredith went to go smell the pillow and that's where she found the first post-it:

_Dear Meredith_

_I have an early surgery. I left these post-its all over the house. It's a treasure hunt. Last night, I never got to give you your birthday present… so now I'm just trying to have fun with you. Follow the clues on the post-its and sooner or later you will find your present._

_Love Derek_

Meredith didn't have to go to the hospital early today so she took her time following the clues. They were all very easy clues. They brought her everywhere in the house and in the end she was back in her room. She took a look around.

_Last clue!_

_Fear can keep us up all night long, but faith makes one fine __pillow_

The pillow! Back to where she started. She picked up the pillow quickly and threw it on the floor. There she saw a nicely wrapped present. It was so small but anything was better then nothing. What was in the tiny box? Meredith opened the box. She saw a… jewelry box. Was it what she though it was? She opened it…

-Meredith (VO): It's great; I have a lot of fun. This is my best birthday present.


	7. Friends and Lovers

Chapter 7: Friends and Lovers

-Meredith (VO): Win new friends but keep the old. The first are silver; the latter gold.

At the hospital, Addison was getting a check up. She was 24 weeks pregnant. Dr. Gold squirts some jelly on her tummy and examined the baby.

-"There is her heart beat," said Dr. Gold pointing at the screen.

-"She's beautiful even though I can't see her," said Alex while staring at the screen.

-"Now that it's my baby being examined," said Addison, "she looks so much cuter then the ones I've examined."

-"On sec, said Dr. Gold while pointing at another part of the screen. "There 2. You've got twins!

-"Wow!" said Alex shocked.

Alex gave Addison a quick kiss on her cheek. Addison didn't look so happy… she looked guilty.

-"Everything okay? (Beep! Beep! Beep!) Sorry, have to go. See ya later!"

Addison left the exam room after she was done and walked down the hospital hallway still looking guilty. Why?

Meredith on the other hand was happy. She went to the hospital and the first person she saw was Addison.

-"Addison!"

-"Oh, hi Meredith."

Meredith grabbed Addison by the hand and brought her to an empty room. Once the door closed Addison started to cry.

-"I've got twins and the perfect man and…"

-"Twin!" Meredith interrupted Addison.

-"Let me finish!"

-"Sorry!"

-"It may not be the perfect man kids."

-"What are you talking about?"

-"Before me and Alex were a couple, we hooked up! It was a mistake. I felt bad so I went to the bar, got drunk and guess who was there?"

-"Mark…"

-"Exactly, and you probably know what happened after that."

-"I do."

-"I want Alex to be the one but and I think it is but if there is by any chance it's not I'm going to have to tell him and then it will probably be over."

-"Why don't you tell him now and he will understand."

-"I did! He didn't care. He loved me and he would raise the child with me even though it wasn't his."

-"Then what's the problem?"

-"It's Mark! Alex wants to go in plastics and if it's Mark's babies than Alex will be mad at him. Mark is like his future! My life is seriously screwed! Okay, I don't to talk about my problems anymore. You brought me here."

Meredith pulled out her birthday present.

-"Derek gave you that?"

-"Yes!" Meredith had a happy face.

-"What does that mean?"

-"Hell if I know."

-"Why are you showing me this?"

-"I thought we could be friends. Oh, don't tell Cristina I showed you this first."

-"Okay and okay."

-Meredith (VO): A friend is always good to have, but a lover's kiss is better than angels raining down on me.


	8. What Is This?

Chapter 8: What Is This?

-Meredith (VO): The future is not something we enter. The future is something we create.

Meredith was ready to confront Derek about her Birthday gift. Maybe the present was a joke or maybe it's the real thing.

It was time. She saw Derek across the hall talking to Addison.

-"Okay, I'm tired of arguing with you," yelled Addison.

-"I thought that after the divorce you would leave me alone. We are still arguing" replied Derek.

- "Am I interrupting an argument?" said Meredith

-"Actually I was just about to leave. Good luck!" said Addison while she was leaving.

-"Shut up!" yelled Meredith.

-"Am I missing something?" said Derek

Meredith brought Derek in the on-call room.

-"What the hell is this?"

-"You found it! It's a ring, a…"

-"… Engagement ring!"

-"Yes!" Derek took the ring from Meredith's hand. He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

-"… Am I dreaming?"

-"No, this is true."

-"… I don't know what to say. The only thing I could say is YES."

Derek slipped the beautiful ring on Meredith's finger. Meredith had the urge to run out of the room and scream: "I'm getting married to McDreamy!"

Meredith met Cristina before she went into surgery. Maybe Cristina could give her some advice on "How to control yourself after you get engaged?" since she was engaged to Burke couple of months ago. That wouldn't help because Cristina was never excited when she was engaged. Oh well…

-"What is that?" asked Cristina.

-"It's an engagement ring… from Derek," answered Meredith all happy.

-"Oh my god!"

-Meredith (VO): Long engagements give people the opportunity of finding out each other's character before marriage, which is never advisable.


	9. Another Kid

Chapter 9: Another Kid

-Meredith (VO): Life is not a problem to be solved, but a reality to be experienced.

A week after Alex and Addison announcement about the babies, Alex life was perfect, He thought nothing could go wrong.

In the other hand, Izzie's life was completely ruined. The man she loved is in love with someone else and everything was going wrong. And to add to that, she was…

Alex was doing a check up on his pregnant patient when Izzie popped out.

-"Alex I need to talk to you," said Izzie all worried, "in private…"

-"Okay," answered Alex a little confused. "Did I do something?"

-"Just follow me."

Izzie dragged Alex into an empty patient's room.

-"Alex… I still love you."

-"I already knew that."

-"You do?"

-"After I told you sorry for what happened and you ran upstairs crying I knew you still loved me. I love you too Izzie, but not as much as I love Addison."

-"You love me?"

-"I do… I just swore to myself never to lay a hand on you ever again… after what I've done to you. I just think you deserve better then Dr. Evil Spawn. You deserve someone better than me."

-"Alex… I want you."

-"No Izzie! I'm not right for you. I'm in love with Addison. She's my soul mate. We are having a baby."

-"Oh ya! Forgot to mention… I'm pregnant with your baby too!"

Izzie left the room leaving Alex with the shocking news.

-"CRAP!" yelled Alex. It was loud enough for anybody close by. He sat in the room for a while. "What the hell is my problem?"

-Meredith (VO): To solve the problems of today, we must focus on tomorrow.


	10. Birth, School, Work, Death

Chapter 10: Birth, School, Work, Death

-Meredith (VO): Birth is the sudden opening of a window, through which you look out upon a stupendous prospect. For what has happened? A miracle. You have exchanged nothing for the possibility of everything.

Addison was 35 weeks pregnant with a baby twins which also meant that Izzie was 34 weeks pregnant

-"Addison, what are you doing here?" said Meredith. "You should be home getting some rest."

-"Just thought I come for a visit. I miss you all."

Derek who had just come out of surgery, found Meredith while she was talking to his ex-wife.

-"Addison! You are not supposed to be here."

-"Derek! You are not supposed to worry about me anymore. I'm not your wife anymore. Are you trying to make your fiancé jealous?"

-"Funny Addison!" said Derek with a sarcastic face.

-"Have any of you seen Karev?"

-"I'll page him if you want," said Meredith.

-"No! He will freak out if I'm here."

Addison spent the day with Meredith. They mostly talked about wedding planning and Addison being one of the bridesmaids. Cristina was going to be Maid of Honor since she was Meredith person and Cristina asked her t be her own Maid of Honor. Addison and Meredith had spent the whole morning together that they felt like they've known each other for years. They had so much in common… no wonder Derek was interested in both women! They were eating lunch together.

-"Did you know that Izzie is pregnant too?" asked Meredith.

-"I heard. I wonder who the father is."

-"I didn't even know she was seeing anybody".

-"Maybe a one night stand."

-"Poor Izz."

Suddenly Alex finally saw Addison.

-"Oh crap!" Addison tried to hide her face.

-"Addison!" yelled Alex across the cafeteria.

-"Why don't you want him to know you're here?" asked Meredith.

-"Um… Hi Alex!"

-"Aren't you supposed to be home?"

-"Yes!"

-"So… Why are you here?"

-"Because A…lex." Suddenly out of the blew, Addison faints.

-"Addison! Addison! Get a stretcher!" yelled Alex.

Addison was brought to a trauma room where Dr. Gold, her doctor came to examine her.

-"We're loosing her. We need to get the babies out. She'll die if we don't," said Dr. Gold.

-"She's not ready! Oh my god, I did this," said Alex pacing all over the room.

-"She only 35 weeks. It's too early," said Meredith.

-"Do you want her to live? Grey you'll scrub in."

-"Alex, page Derek and tell him what's going on…" Meredith stared at Alex who was frozen. "It's not your fault, I won't let her die!"

In the O.R Dr. Gold had manage to get the babies out and control the bleeding, but something was wrong, the babies wasn't breathing! OH NO!

-Meredith (VO): Human beings are not born once and for all on the day their mothers give birth to them, but... life obliges them over and over again to give birth to themselves.


	11. I'm the Only One

Chapter 11: I'm the Only One

-Meredith (VO): True friends are the ones who never leave your heart, even if they leave your life for awhile. Even after years apart, you pick up with them right where you left off, and even if they die they're never dead in your heart.

Addison was in the recovery section of the hospital along with Derek and Alex. They were waiting on some news about the babies. Last they heard, they weren't breathing on there own. Oh how Addison felt guilty: Bringing twins to life too early only to find that they may not live. There was silence in the room.

-"Its two girls," said Derek to try and start a conversation.

-"I know," said Addison.

-"Are you going to name them?" asked Derek.

-"Would you name dead babies?!"

-"Addy, don't think that," said Alex disappointed.

-"What else do you want me to think about? I carried twins in my uterus for 35 weeks and they might be dead. You told me to stay at home and rest and if I listen to what you said, they'd still be in my uterus, and not in the O.R trying to be revived. So really, what else do you want me think about?"

There was a moment of silence…

-"There names," said Derek.

-"I don't what to. When I see them then I'll know what there names are."

Alex wrapped his arms around Addison weak body. Its then, Addison started to sob because she saw Meredith red watery eyes.

-"Its okay," repeated Alex while holding Addison's hand.

-"Meredith!"

-"I'm so sorry… we tried so hard but…"

-"No, my poor babies!!!"

-"Addison… we lost only one."

-"You mean only one survived," said Alex very shocked.

-"She's healthy and breathing on her own but the other, for some reason was too weak to breath on its own… I'm so sorry Addison. I really tried but everybody told me to give up."

-"Can I see her?"

-"Yes, she's beautiful."

-"What will happen to the other baby?" asked Alex.

-"Well…"

-"I don't want to talk about dead one," said Addison.

-"Addy, it will be…"

-"I know. I just want to think about that. I just want to see my baby."

Meredith brought the group to see her premature baby.

-"She's right here."

-"Wow, she really looks like Addy," said Derek.

-"Oh, she's really is beautiful," said Alex pushing Addison wheel chair.

-"Lyra," said Addison, "a good strong name."

-"L-y-r-a, Lyra… It's perfect."

-Meredith (VO): What makes life worth living is knowing that one day you'll wake up and find the person that makes you happier than anything in the whole world. So don't ever lose hope and give up, everything turns out okay.


	12. Moment of Truth

**Mark or Alex? Mark or Alex? Mark or Alex? Mark or Alex? Mark or Alex? Mark or Alex?**

Chapter 12: Moment of Truth

-Meredith (VO): How would you feel if one minute from now everything you've ever been scared of actually happens and then you life is ruined. Think about it… you might want to tell the truth.

-"Meredith, run the test," said Addison right after she saw her baby, "and don't tell anybody the results. I don't want people knowing that I did such a test."

-"Got it!"

Addison had sent Meredith to do some DNA testing to determine who the was Lyra's real father: Mark or Alex. Oh how scared Addison was. If the baby was Mark's she'd feel guilty all her life. Alex would never forgive her… but Alex already knew that she slept with SOMEONE after him. So maybe he will be fine… or not.

-"Test for Lyra," said Janis before handing the results to Meredith.

-"Thank you!" said Meredith. She took a look at the results the back a Janis. "Would you mind not telling anybody these results, not that there bad, but…?"

-"Doctor, patient confidentiality?"

-"Doctor, patient confidentiality, thank you."

Meredith walked down the hallway on her way to Addison's room with the results. It's then she saw Mark.

-"Hey Meredith!"

-"Hey! Sorry, need to go."

-"Wait! Which patient is that for? Is it Addison's?"

-"Um… Why do you think it's Addison…? She doesn't need… tests."

Meredith froze and didn't know what to say.

-"May I see?"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Saved by the pager. Meredith continued her way toward Addison room.

-"Addison I hav-," Meredith saw Alex in the room with Addy and stop talking instantly.

-"Hi Meredith!" said Addison while looking at her baby in the incubator.

-"Hello," said Meredith trying to get Addison to look at the paper in her hand, "How is she?"

-"She's really beautiful. She looks like Addison but I think she's got my nose."

-"No kidding, you are the father," said Meredith still trying to get Addison's attention but the word "father" got Addy's attention.

-"Alex, may I talk to Meredith… alone," asked Addison.

-"Sure!" He gave a quick kiss on Addison forehead and said goodbye to Lyra.

Alex left the room a bit confused but listened because he loved Addison. The female doctors waited a moment to make sure Alex was gone.

-"Is he really the father?"

-"Um… look for your self," said Meredith while handing the sheet to Addison who was smiling.

-"Sure." She took a quick look at the results, and then her smile turned upside-down.

-"I'm so sorry Addison. I'm really sorry."

-"Damit!" yelled Addison. A small tear fell out of hers eyes followed by another, "I can't tell him. It'll will break his heart."

-"Maybe it will be better if you tell him the truth."

-"No! It will be better if you keep it between you and me. Doctor, patient confidentiality, okay?"

-"… Doctor, patient confidentiality. But you can't live a relationship with a lie. If this goes wrong, don't tell me I didn't warn you."

-"You'll be by my side." Addison smiled, and then Meredith smiled back.

-"Anything for a friend."

-Meredith (VO): In the world there are only two tragedies. One is not getting what one wants, and the other is getting it.

**Coming next… Izzie comes in 39 week. Will she reveal Alex's secret?**

**Announcement: ****I've decided to make a sequel. This one is the first part as you probably already know. The second story is where you'll probably hear more Merder.**

Title of next story of sequel (People and Relationship)… Way Back into Love!


	13. Check Up On My Baby

Chapter 13: Check up on my baby

-Izzie (VO): The secret of life is honesty and fair dealing. If you can fake that, you've got it made.

For 39 week Izzie was carrying a baby who's father didn't even care. Izzie couldn't take it anymore. The guilt caused her to go to the hospital. She's was tired… enough was enough! She would raise the child alone and make sure to keep Alex out of his life.

-"Isobel Stevens, Dr Montgomery is coming to see you now. Come in this room. She'll be with you shortly."

She sat in the room patiently. Its then she got a rush of emotion and started to cry immensely. All the thoughts of raising a kid alone and working with the father who she does not want the child to be apart was too much for her. Addison came in and she wiped her tears strait away but it was not enough to hide her emotion from Addison.

-"Dr. Stevens, are you okay?"

-"I'm fine. Just too many hormones, you know?"

-"In fact, I do."

-"How's Lyra?"

-"Oh she's great! We hired a nanny in the hospital since me and Alex both have to work. She's around the hospital somewhere."

-"That's cool… I just wanted to talk about the baby."

-"Well let's check him up!"

Addison squeezed some jelly on her big belly.

-"God! That really is cold."

-"I know the feeling. There he is… looks healthy."

-"Good, just one more week till he come out. That right William," said Izzie while looking at her belly.

-"William, you got a name already?"

-"Yes, since he's only mine, I get to name him to myself."

-"I don't want to be intrusive but do you know who the father is?"

-"I do and he's knows but I don't want him to be apart of his life. He hurt me so I don't want him to hurt his son."

-"Does he work… in this hospital?"

- "…" Izzie nodded.

-"Do I know him?"

-"It's…" Izzie was interrupted by Addison pager.

-"Sorry, It's the nanny. I have to go"

Izzie was about to tell Addison the father was Alex.

-Izzie (VO): I lied to protect him… but if I told everybody they would hate him as much I do. I hate him. I should have told her.

**Coming Next... Will Izzie tell anybody after the child is born?**


	14. She Will Be Loved

**Sorry for the VERY long wait. Had them written but didn't take the time to post... so the next chapters will be updated faster. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: She Will Be Loved

-Meredith (VO): I think, at a child's birth, if a mother could ask a fairy godmother to endow it with the most useful gift, that gift would be curiosity.

Meredith and Derek were at home alone in the kitchen making the craziest grill cheese in the world. Apparently none of them knew how to cook. They would have to take cooking lessons in they were going to live on their own. And with Izzie pregnant and unable to do anything, right now is the greatest time to practice. They were not getting any better.

-"You're supposed to melt the cheese, not just put it on the piece of bread." said Meredith like she knew what she was doing.

-"If you're so clever, why don't you do it?" Derek pasted the spatula.

-"Because I'm doing something else. Anyways you need more practice."

-"Shut up!" Derek went in for a kiss but Izzie walks in then collapse on the floor!

-"Holy crp! Call 911 and page Addy!" yelled Derek as he turned off the stove!

They got Izzie to the hospital and under the care of Addison in no less then 8 minutes.

-"She's going into labor." said Addison. "Okay! Stay calm when I say push, push."

-"I need someone!" Izzie yelled. "I can't do this without his father!!"

-"Who's his father?" asked Meredith.

-"I can't! HELP! I can't do this!"

-"Stay calm! Stay calm!" said Addison while trying to make her push.

Izzie fainted.

-"We need to do a sea section! Clear and OR now! Dr. Grey may you scrub in!"

-"Of course!"

The OR was hectic. When the baby finally came out everything calmed down.

-"We got that baby out on time, William." said Addison as she checked up on Izzie. "Maybe baby Lyra, and baby Will can have a playdate."

-"No!"

-"Excuse me?"

-"They'll get sick."

Addison notices the tear falling from Izzie eyes.

-"I don't understand?"

-"They… they have the same father."

Addison felt her heart beat faster… she couldn't hear anything.

-Meredith (VO): It is easier for a father to have children than for children to have a real father


	15. The Breakup Reunion

Chapter 15: The Break-Up Reunion

-Meredith (VO): Wherever there's a reunion, there is a break-up. They could be happening in the same building…

It's the wedding day for Cristina and Burke. Everybody was getting in there dresses. Derek kept staring at Meredith in her brown dress. She would soon be wearing a beautiful white dress for her own wedding.

"Derek! Stay on your side." Meredith repeatedly said to Derek who always seemed to peek.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Meredith I look like a girly girl!" said Cristina.

"You're fine!"

Music stars playing.

"Go! It's time to walk!"

Cristina walks down the isle but as she enters she sees Alex and Addison arguing.

"What's wrong with you?" whispered Alex.

"What's wrong with me? You lied to me."

"If you could just tell me…"

Cristina passed the seat a whispered. "Take this somewhere else please."

They leave the ceremony and go to the dressing room which was empty now.

"OKAY! You're a real JERK Alex; worse than Derek or Mark and there jerks. But you're the worst."

"Just tell me what's wrong! I'm not the one who started to argue in the middle of Yang's wedding!"

"Oh so now this is my fault! I'm not the one who gets another woman pregnant and not tell you girlfriend."

"What? How… How did you know?"

"Stop doing your innocent! Izzie had her baby yesterday and told me. She was freaking out and that baby is not going to have a father and neither is mine."

"I was going to tell you but you would have killed me."

"Well it's better to hear it from you than her! Thing could have worked out. But now were over because of your stupid mistake."

"Addison!"

"Leave!" She exits the room. "By the way, you're not Lyra's father."

"We have the same rights on the child!"

"I mean you're not the real father." She returns to wedding in tears.

-Meredith (VO): Like I said… When there is one reunion there's a break-up…


End file.
